RePORT India is a jointly funded project between the U.S. NIH/Division of AIDS (DAIDS), NIH/OAR and the Government of India's (GOI) Indian Department of Biotechnology (DBT), and the Indian Council of Medical Research (ICMR) to establish a consortium of TB cohorts in India under the umbrella of the Indo-U.S. Vaccine Action Program (VAP). Each team within the consortia maintains an observational cohort(s) of TB patients and their contacts with associated scientific objectives ranging from biomarkers studies to understanding the impact of comorbidities in these populations. The results of such research efforts will significantly impact and inform the clinical care of people living with HIV (PLWH) with TB co-infection. Each RePORT consortium is designed to support in-country data collection, specimen biorepositories, and associated research with the goal of adding additional regional consortia to encourage worldwide TB (drug-susceptible and drug-resistant) prevention and treatment research.